Blind Sighted
by Hidge
Summary: Set during the 4 months between "The Fisher King Part 2" and "P911". Who keeps Elle company while she's off work? Elle/Reid. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Set during the 4 months between "The Fisher King Part 2" and "P911". May contain spoilers for "The Fisher King" parts 1 and 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1 – The Visit**

"Man if you wanna see her naked, why don't you just tell her?"

Shy, awkward, Dr. Spencer Reid blushed profusely at his partner's comment but Derek Morgan simply laughed. "Okay, sorry, but I'm serious, if you like her you gotta tell her, she's a profiler and all but still."

Reid's stomach was tied together in knots as he and Morgan took the elevator up to the fourth floor of the hospital. After the case was closed he had taken his mother back to Las Vegas and had decided to stay with her for four days so today was his first time visiting their team mate, Elle Greenaway, in the hospital. He followed Morgan as he stepped out of the elevator, walked down the long, white hallway, and took a sharp left.

Morgan placed one solid knock on the partially opened door before he stepped inside. He smiled brightly at Elle. "Hey girl, how ya doing?"

She smiled back at him as she sat up in her hospital bed. "I'm doing pretty good. Bored as hell, and can't wait to get outta this hospital but pretty good." She smiled at Reid as he tentatively stepped inside the room. "Hey Reid." He gave her a small smile and a shy wave.

"So what's ya been up to?" Morgan asked as he sat in the chair on one side of her and Reid remained standing with his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth uneasily.

"JJ and Garcia left about an hour ago, been twiddling my thumbs ever since," she answered laughing.

"Well you look good," Morgan complimented.

Elle smiled. "Wow Morgan, you even feed the lines to the girls in the hospital." He laughed hysterically as he leaned back in the chair while Elle turned her attention to Reid. "Hey, you can sit down ya know." Reid blushed as he walked towards her hospital bed and sat in the chair opposite of Morgan. "So what has Dr. Spencer Reid been doing?" She asked smiling.

"I was in Vegas with my Mom," he replied calmly.

The three of them talked about various things and Reid was just starting to settle into a comfortable environment when a nurse entered the room. "Sorry boys but we have to get Ms. Greenaway ready for discharge."

"You're getting out today?" Reid asked surprised.

She nodded. "Yes! Thank God!"

"Do you have anybody to take you home?" Morgan asked concerned.

"No, I got it, my Mom wanted to come down from New York but I demanded that she stay up there, I'm a big girl."

Reid looked at her distraughtly, he was troubled that she didn't have anybody to take her home or look after her while she was rehabilitating but before he could voice his worries the nurse shooed him and Morgan out into the hallway.

-----------------------

Reid got out of the elevator and walked halfway up the hallway before he turned around and scurried back towards the elevator. He hand his finger on the push button when he took a deep breath and raced back down the hallway. He knocked on the door of room 718 and waited nervously for an answer.

"Hey," Elle answered surprised.

He smiled at her nervously. "I heard Hotch say that you were staying at this hotel and I was worried about you staying all by yourself."

She opened the door wide and let him into her hotel room. "Sure, come in, so you can see that I can live on my own."

Her snappy tone put him on edge. "Is something wrong?" He asked sincerely.

She shook her head as she walked over to the bedside table. "Sorry, my shoulder is just killing me." She opened a small container and let two pills fall out into the palm of her hand. She washed her painkillers down with a sip from an open bottle of water on the table.

Reid hesitantly took a seat on the edge of the bed. "So you've moved into a hotel room?" He asked observing three unpacked suitcases in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," she said slowly as she sat down beside him. "I just couldn't go back to my house," she revealed quietly. "And besides for now I have everything I need here, a shower, a bed, JJ and Garcia got my clothes and some other things from my house, and I can order room service for meals." She smiled, "I don't even have to cook."

He looked down at his feet as he said, "Well if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Reid, that's sweet." She reached for his hand and lightly stroked his skin but he shyly pulled away.

"So how does it feel to get out of the hospital?" He asked changing the subject.

"Great!" She smiled brightly. "I can't stand hospitals." She pushed her long, dark hair out of her face. "I was just so excited to get actual food and take a nice, long, hot bath."

He laughed lightly, "What did you have to eat?"

"I stopped at the first McDonald's I saw," she replied laughing. She moved up to the top of the bed and lay down on her back. "You wanna watch TV?" She asked as she grabbed the remote off of the bedside table.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Well then come up and lie down," she said smiling.

He glanced up at her and swallowed nervously as he looked her up and down. She was physically perfect, tall and slim. He looked down at her cute, bare toes then his eyes moved up her long legs to her flat stomach which was partially revealed by her tight t-shirt that had risen up. He lingered at the abundant swell of her breasts before his inner gentleman kicked in and he made eye contact with her. He turned blood red as he realized that she had been watching him the whole time. He looked away as he joined her at the top of the bed and lay down next to her.

She flicked on the television and it was already set on a sports channel. She smiled excitedly as she saw that it was soccer. "Do you like soccer?" She asked turning to Reid.

"What?" He asked embarrassed. He had been fighting the urge to touch her long, soft, dark hair as he stared at the gorgeous side profile of her face.

She laughed, "Do you like soccer?" She repeated.

He blushed. "Well I don't really know much about it."

She smiled as she started to explain the rules of the game to him. As they watched television, they talked about everything under the sun, books, movies, Elle told stories from her time at university and it turned Reid on a little bit to find out that she had been a little wild. Reid also told stories from the various universities that he attended, and they even ended up talking about work and the BAU for a little while.

The last thing that Reid remembered was telling Elle about how he admired her speciality in sex crimes before they both drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------

When Reid awoke he panicked a little bit. They had talked late into the night and he had fallen asleep on Elle's hotel room bed. To his pleasure, she did not seem to have any problem with it. He looked down to see her cuddled into him with her head resting on his shoulder and her left arm draped across his chest. He turned his head and saw that it was only eight o'clock in the morning; he still had plenty of time to go back to his apartment and get ready for work. He steadied his breathing and tried to remain as still as possible as he did not want to wake her.

He had never slept with anybody before, he had had sex before, he was not the virgin that everyone thought he was but he had never slept with a woman. His sexual experience consisted of in the backseat of a car and rushed encounters in the bedroom where he was kicked out of her house afterwards because her parents were coming home. Because of this he enjoyed having the sleeping form of a woman next to him, especially when she was as attractive as Elle, and he enjoyed her body heat.

His thoughts were interrupted when she began to stir, but she did not awake up, instead she buried her head in his dress shirt and gently grasped his side with her hand. He shivered as he felt her long nails lightly graze his skin. He smiled as he heard her mumble something into his chest. Usually, he found it annoying when people talked in their sleep but when she did it, it was adorable.

She slept for twenty more minutes while he gave into temptation and ran his hand soothingly through her hair. He quickly pulled his hand away and tucked his hair behind his ear as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Reid and blushed uncomfortably before she sat up.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized awkwardly. "I didn't realize that I was so cuddly," she laughed.

He sat up beside her and smiled. "No need to apologize, I'm the one that should be sorry, I fell asleep on your bed.

She smiled back at him. "No it was nice to have company."

He hopped up off of the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes. "Monday morning," he said unenthusiastically, "gotta get to work."

She stood up as well. "You can come and visit anytime, I'm gonna be really bored."

"I'll do that then," he replied nodding.

She smiled at him as they walked towards the door. She opened it for him, allowing him to exit the room. Once he left, she closed the door and pressed her back against it for a moment. She bit down on her bottom lip and suppressed a giggle, being around him outside the office made her feel like a schoolgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Laying of the Foundation**

Reid left the BAU and decided to go straight to the hotel that Elle was staying at. Along the way he stopped at a Chinese restaurant and bought takeout, he knew that she loved Chinese food. He took the elevator up to her floor and knocked on the door of room 718. He smiled brightly as she answered the door. "How are you feeling today?"

She gave him a brief smile before she looked down at the takeout bag in his arms. "What did you bring?" She asked excitedly.

He laughed, "Chinese."

She pulled him into her room and closed the door. "I love you Dr. Spencer Reid."

He laughed as he placed the bag on the dresser next to the television. "Now, like I asked you before, how are you feeling today?" As he spoke, he placed his messenger bag on the floor and removed his coat and tossed it on a chair.

"Umm…I'm feeling okay, I'm not exactly the type of person who likes to stay in and watch a lot of TV so I was pretty bored. I did read a little bit of a book though." She snatched the bag of food off of the dresser and brought it to the bed. She lay down on her side and emptied out the contents of the bag. "Mmm I love Chinese food," she said happily.

He smiled as he hopped onto the bed. "I know that's why I chose it." He also decided to lie down on his side so that they faced each other.

They ate all of the Chinese food as they discussed both of their days and she even poked fun at him for not being able to use chopsticks properly. Once they were finished, she gathered up all of the small, empty boxes and tossed them in the garbage.

He stared at her as she stood next to the garbage can and looked around the room with a distinct purpose in mind. "What is it?" Reid asked curiously.

"Nothing," she chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her options. "You don't mind if I smoke do you?" She moved towards the desk across from the bed and pulled open the drawer. She took out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

He jumped off of the bed and snatched the cigarette out of her mouth and the lighter out of her hand. "Oh no you don't."

She turned around to face him and gave him an annoyed eye brow raise. "Reid it relaxes me."

He shook his head. "You know that eighty-seven percent of lung cancer is caused by cigarette smoke."

"Yeah, but don't you think that I'm more likely to be killed by some psycho before lung cancer catches up to me," she appealed. "I mean come on." They both took a quick look at the collar of her t-shirt where you could see the edge of a bandage that covered up the surgery that was performed on her gun shot wound.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "No," he shook his head again. "I didn't even know that you smoked."

She laughed, "I'm from Brooklyn." He gave her a small smile before he took up the small box of cigarettes and her lighter and shoved them into the pocket of his corduroy pants. "Reid, you're taking my cigarettes?" She asked whining.

He laughed at her. "Yeah, is this the only one?"

"Yes," she replied pouting. "But I haven't had one since before I was in the hospital," she complained.

He laughed again as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Even more reason to quit."

She sat down next to him. "But Reid, I've already taken my two painkillers for today and when I broke my ankle in Seattle, smoking made me feel better."

"Well what hurts?" He asked genuinely.

"My shoulder," she replied as she gently rubbed her left shoulder.

"Well then lie down. I'll give you a massage; I had to give them to my mother all the time." He smiled awkwardly. "Trust me; these hands know what they're doing." She gave him an apprehensive look but he simply smiled back at her sincerely.

"Okay, fine," she gave in. She moved up to the top of the bed and lay down on her stomach.

He swallowed nervously. For the second night in a row, he found himself alone in a hotel room with Elle Greenaway, and she was lying on the bed and he was just staring at her like a drooling idiot. He sat down beside her and began to tenderly massage her shoulders.

"Wow Reid," she commented breathlessly.

He blushed and let out a low chuckle. "You still want a cigarette?"

She laughed, "Yes, but this is nice too."

He laughed at her. "Okay, I'm not supposed to do this because you're on medical leave from the Bureau but JJ had a case come in today from Portland and she let me look it over, wanna know about it?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to get in my pants." She smiled to herself as she could perfectly picture the look on his face. "I mean, you brought me Chinese food, you offer to massage my back, and now you're giving me access to exactly what I want…work." She turned her neck and smiled at him. "Yes I wanna know about it!" She returned to staring at the wall as she thought about how all day she was so thrilled by the possibility of Reid visiting her tonight.

"Okay well three victims, all females, ages 18, 20, and 22, all students at the University of Oregon, all lived on campus, all were pretty with long, blonde hair, raped and strangled with a thin ligature, very little bruising and no signs of torture. All were reported missing and their bodies turned up five days later at various dump sites."

She paused and thought for a moment. "Specific victim type…rape…sounds like a power-reassurance killer. He kept them for five days but hardly touched them." She unexpectedly rolled over onto her back and he was startled. He looked down at her with an expression of pure terror on his face; his hands were centimetres from her chest. "He probably lives on campus or saw them on a regular basis."

He nodded. "Yeah," his voice was high-pitched so he cleared his throat. "The local field office found no overlap in ex-boyfriends, professors, or friends."

She sat up and ran her hands through her hair as she pondered. "Power-reassurance killers typically stalk their victims so he's definitely been seen by somebody. If they re-interview the friends they'll probably find similar descriptions of creepy looking guys who tried to maintain their distance but weren't exactly stealth. He probably made a shy pass at the first victim and was blatantly turned down."

He smiled at her. "That's what I said."

"Well of course you did, you're a genius," she joked.

He laughed with her but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table. "Wow its pretty late, I should probably get home."

She tried to cover up her disappointment. "Yeah okay, I'm probably gonna draw a bath."

Just like the previous night, she walked him to the door, except this time she simply stared at him as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "What?" He asked curiously.

"You're a sweetheart," she laughed and blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend." He gave her a timid smile. "No, I'm serious; you did all of this for me so I can't imagine what you'd do for a girl that you're in love with."

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"I'm gonna give you insight into the female mind the next time you visit." She brought her hand up to the side of his face and lightly tapped his cheek. "You'll have to beat 'em off with a stick." He laughed awkwardly. "Well thanks for everything Dr. Reid." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

At the moment that her lips touched his skin, he flushed from head to toe. "Your…your…wel…welcome," he stuttered.

She opened the door for him and smiled brightly. "Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded as he walked out into the hallway. "Hopefully."

Once again, she closed the door and leaned against it. This time, however, she giggled out loud and thought about what she would say the next time he came to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mild alcohol abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**Chapter 3 – The Kiss**

Reid made the familiar trek to Elle's room. It was now Sunday and he had visited her every night this week. They talked about absolutely everything and he loved having conversations with her. She was smart, interesting, funny, and easy to talk to. He had always been attracted to her but he never expected to develop feelings like the ones he had.

After he knocked on her door, he heard, "Reid, I don't think you should come in tonight!"

"Why not?" He asked concerned.

"Because I got my stitches taken out today and I don't have any more painkillers and it really hurts so about an hour ago, I decided to get really drunk!" She continued to communicate with him through the door.

He began to pound his fist on the door. "Elle let me in!"

She obediently opened the door and smiled at him. "I don't think that you should come in," she said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked curiously as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Because I have a really big crush on you." She giggled as she observed the look of shock on his face. "But its okay, I know that you like JJ so I'll try not to do anything."

Without warning, she reached her hands into both of the front pockets of his corduroy pants. "Elle what are you doing?" He asked flustered.

She looked up at him with a huge smile on his face. "Do you have my cigarettes?"

He shook his head. "No, I threw them away." His mind was still completely focused on her admittance of feelings for him.

"Okay then," she said cheerily as she pulled her hands out of his pockets and walked towards the bed.

"Elle can we talk about what you said before?" He sat down next to her on the bed.

She ran her hand through his hair. "You are so cute." She giggled again, "Do you want a drink?" She asked randomly.

"No thank you," he shook his head. "I'm going to put on some coffee." He stated as he got up off of the bed and walked towards the small table which a small coffee pot was placed on. He sat down in the chair next to it as he asked, "Elle, how much have you had to drink?"

"Umm…I dunno…a lot…I lost count."

He looked over at her to see that she was now lying on the bed. "Elle you shouldn't have…" he began to lecture her but she cut him off.

"Don't worry Reid; I ate before," she giggled, "you're so cute for being concerned." She patted the mattress beside her. "Why don't you come over here? I won't try to touch little Reid, I promise." He blushed uncontrollably as he slowly got up out of the chair and walked hesitantly towards the bed. He sat on the edge and she playfully plucked on the back of his sweater vest. "I don't think that I've been this drunk since college," she laughed.

He looked at her seriously. "You really need some coffee."

She shook her head as she pouted. "No, because then I'll get sober and I'll be able to feel it again."

"But Elle, now you're gonna wake up in the morning with the pain and a hangover," he said sadly.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked whispering.

He nodded. "Yeah of course." He moved back to the small table as he saw that the coffee was finished percolating. He took one of the small mugs placed beside the pot and poured her a cup. He added a little bit of sugar and a little bit of milk before he brought it back to the bed.

He held it out to her but she shook her head. "I don't want it."

"Elle," he said her name in a tone that she had never heard before so she assumed that it meant that he was one hundred percent serious.

"Okay," she sat up, accepted the mug from him and took a tiny sip. "Ugh," she made a sour face, "drinking coffee when you have the taste of whiskey in your mouth is not a good idea." She caught him smile out of the corner of her eye. "There, you smiled, I thought that I had totally ruined your image of me by being really drunk and uncoordinated and I dunno…other stuff."

He laughed at her. "No, you can't possibly ruin my image of you," he responded quietly.

"Hhmmn?" She placed her mug on the bedside table and moved as close to him as possible. "What was that?"

He shook his head as he blushed. "Nothing."

She waved it off. "Okay then." She lay back down on the bed and swung her legs around so that they were now in his lap. She closed her eyes as she got comfortable. "I am so attracted to you."

He leaned down and spoke softly, "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and jumped as his face was centimetres away from hers. "Whoa, didn't expect that."

He smiled before he asked, "Now what makes you think that I like JJ?" He had banished all feelings of embarrassment; she wasn't going to remember any of this come morning anyway.

"Cuz she's so pretty and you guys went to that Redskins game together and she calls you Spence." She tugged on her t-shirt as it now revealed a major portion of her stomach. He gave her another small smile. "What?"

"You're insecure when you're drunk and you're never insecure."

She blushed before she smirked. "You're profiling me."

He smirked back at her. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well tell me what you've learned."

"You admitted that you are romantically interested in me but only when you were strongly intoxicated, this suggests that I'm not like the men you usually date and therefore you think that you like me simply because you spend almost all of your time with me," he paused, "or, you think that if you told me how you feel, I wouldn't reciprocate and that frightens you because its never happened to you before."

"A little bit of both," she replied breathlessly.

He smiled again. "I want to kiss you."

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to sober up." He smiled as he pulled back. "Go to sleep."

She bolted up. "Reid," she playfully pushed him back, "you can't just tell a girl that you want to kiss her and then tell her to go to sleep."

He smiled at her. "Well I'm sorry but I've waited a long time to kiss you and I want you to remember it. Now go get ready for bed."

She pouted but she got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. When she returned, he had the bedcovers turned down for her. "You can sleep in the bed with me ya know," she suggested hopefully.

"I know but I respect you and I don't want to take advantage of you while you're intoxicated but with you in your current state if you tried anything I wouldn't be able to resist." He gave her a shy, timid smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She smirked as she walked towards him. "You are so cute. I don't think any guy has ever told me that he respected me."

"Well they should," he replied nervously as he looked up at her, she was standing directly in front of him.

"But here's the thing," she stopped speaking as she moved and straddled him. "I want you to take advantage of me," she whispered as she ran her hands through his hair.

He blushed as his body had betrayed him and she was fully aware as she giggled. He bit down on his bottom lip as she ground herself down onto his groin. "Elle," he said with bated breath, "go to sleep please."

"Fine, just tell me what's going through your mind right now and I promise I'll be good." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Describe what you're getting from your five senses."

"Umm…" he swallowed nervously, "sight, you're gorgeous."

She giggled, "Thank you."

"I can smell your hair," he said slowly, "and it smells incredible. Sound, I can hear my own heart beating and that's a little nerve-racking." He laughed awkwardly, "Well I think that touch is a little obvious." He blushed uncontrollably which caused her to giggle. "And umm…taste…ummm…is eager."

She smirked as she kissed him on the cheek again. "I love that you're such a gentleman." She hopped off of him and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Reid," she said sleepily.

"Goodnight Elle." He took a deep breath before he spoke to himself silently, "Whoa."

-----------------------

Reid awoke and rolled over onto his side so that he faced Elle. She was still asleep with the blankets pulled up to her neck. He smiled at her as he watched her sleep. He had decided to stay on top of the covers purely in an effort to control himself. Although sleeping in a pair of corduroy pants, a dress shirt, a sweater vest, and a pair of dress shoes wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

When Elle finally awoke, her hand immediately flew to her forehead. "Owww," she grumbled.

He smiled at her. "Good morning to you too."

She opened her eyes and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, good morning. So I guess I didn't make a complete ass out of myself last night if you stayed?"

He laughed lightly, "No, no you didn't."

"Come under the blankets Reid," she said smiling brightly. It was against his better judgement but he climbed under the blankets and she moved closer to him. "So what did I say last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked worriedly.

She smirked. "Well I remember some things." She moved even closer to him so that her hip was pressed against his. "I remember that you said that you want to kiss me," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did, I did say that." He wound his hand in her hair before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and held him in place as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back slowly and smiled as she saw that his lips were still poised. "That was the best first kiss."

"Yeah it was," he replied breathlessly before he leaned in and kissed her again. This time, he pulled back, and she leaned in again with the intention of kissing him. "Hold on," he laughed, "you know that I'd love to just lie here in bed with you but I have work."

"Yeah I know," she stated unhappily as she ran her hand along the collar of his dress shirt.

He nodded regretfully. "I wish I didn't."

She smiled. "Its okay, I'm going to go back to sleep."

He smiled cheerfully. "Okay." He kissed her one last time before he got up out of the bed. "Hopefully, I'll be back tonight," he said as he hovered over her.

She smirked as she stretched. "You better."

He leaned down and they kissed passionately. "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to get here."

She continued to smile to herself as she watched him walk towards the door. "Hey Reid," she called out.

"Yeah," he replied as he poked his head around the corner.

"You have a cute butt," she smirked.

He blushed before he asked, "Are you still drunk?"

She shook her head and continued to smirk. "No."

He turned blood red again and smiled bashfully. "Bye." She gave him a seductive look and a wave and he left her hotel room with a bright smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4 – The Old Boyfriend vs. The New Boyfriend**

Reid walked up to Elle's room with a smile on his face that he was unable to wipe off and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He knocked on her door as he waited excitedly for her to answer. But when the door opened his smile faded and he looked at the person staring back at him peculiarly.

"Can I help you?" Asked a tall, built, handsome, Hispanic man with curly, black hair.

"Umm…I must have made a mistake," Reid replied flustered.

He was about to walk away when he looked over the unknown male's shoulder and saw Elle step out of the bathroom. "Reid?" She walked towards the door and stepped in front of the male.

"Who's this babe?" The man asked curiously as he wrapped his muscular arms around Elle from behind and began to kiss the side of her neck.

Reid immediately noticed the look of discomfort on her face as the man slipped his hands under the front of her t-shirt. "Umm this is Dr. Spencer Reid; I work with him at the BAU."

He looked up at Reid and laughed, "What's with the flowers dude?"

Reid blushed uncontrollably as he glanced down at the flowers. "Oh they're from work." Surprisingly, he thought quickly on his feet. "They're 'get well' flowers and I volunteered to bring them over."

"Oh well that's nice man," he looked at Elle, "isn't that nice babe?"

Elle squirmed out of his grasp and turned around. "Danny I'm gonna talk to Reid for a sec."

"Yeah, okay," he slapped her on the butt, which caused her to jump, as she stepped over the threshold out into the hallway and pulled the door to.

She looked at Reid sadly as he stood in front of her but refused to meet her gaze. "Reid look at me," she said quietly as she placed her hand under his chin.

He tentatively raised his head. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?" His voice was barely a whisper and the sad look in his big, brown eyes almost made her cry.

"Because I didn't have a boyfriend then. We broke up before I went to Jamaica and he just got back from LA and he wants to get back together."

Reid looked away as he nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. "I see."

"We've been on and off for over a year," she pleaded for him to understand.

He looked back at her and locked their eyes. "Last night you told me that no another guy had ever told you that they respect you." She looked at him confused. "It may be because I'm a profiler or it may be because I'm jealous but it may be something else, something that says that there's something between us because I can look at him and tell that he doesn't treat you right." His speech became more passionate but his voice was still composed and low. "He looks at you and he sees lips and breasts and a good time and a woman who is way too good for him but is with him because she still dates the same kind of guys that she dated in high school. Guys who aren't concerned with your career, or your ambitions, or any of that stuff that you hold close to you because you haven't been close to your family since your mother remarried and your job is all you have." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I don't look at you that way and I don't know; maybe you're afraid of somebody who does actually respect you. You don't have to prove to anybody that you're smart or that you're attractive or that you're better than what you came from. You keep making the same mistakes and you're aware that you are but you're scared to change." He took another deep breath and passed her the flowers. "I'll let you get back to your evening. I hope that you feel better and I'll see you when you come back to the BAU."

He turned on his heel and began to walk down the hallway. "Reid wait," she called out but he did not acknowledge her and he simply continued to walk.

She sighed heavily as she watched him disappear around a corner. She took a moment to compose herself before she re-entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey what was that about?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh it was about work," she lied.

"What do you do again?" He asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a criminal investigative analyst."

He smirked as he walked towards her. "Right, I knew that."

She scoffed, "Yeah I'm sure."

She looked away from him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is something wrong?"

"I almost died, I'm perfectly peachy," she answered sarcastically.

He ran one hand down her backside until he grasped a butt cheek while he slipped the other under her t-shirt. "Do you want a smoke babe?"

"No," she shook her head. "I quit."

"Since when?" He asked laughing.

"When I got out of the hospital, I promised a friend that I'd quit," she replied as she thought of Reid. He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. "Danny I'm not feeling that great so I think that I'm just gonna go to bed." She used this purely as an excuse to get him out of her room, the truth was the only times she had slept through the night since she had been shot was when Reid stayed with her.

"Oh okay," he pulled her closer, "well I can stay here right?" He asked smirking.

She wriggled out of his clutches and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Danny I'm definitely not in the mood."

"Yeah, I noticed," he sneered, "you're a little on the bitchy side."

"Well excuse me," she replied angrily.

He laughed lightly as he ran his hand through his thick curls. "Well I'm going to leave and call me when you finish PMS-ing."

"Yeah whatever asshole!" She grabbed her car keys and key card and stormed past him. "Don't forget to close the door on your way out!" She yelled over her shoulder as she left her hotel room.

-----------------------

Reid sat moping on his couch in a pair of beat around, corduroy pants, and a plain, black t-shirt. He was watching a 'Star Trek' marathon when he heard an urgent knock on his door. He reluctantly got up off of his comfortable sofa and answered the door. "Elle what are you doing?" He asked shocked as she stumbled into his apartment.

"I got caught in the rain." It was the beginning of June so she only wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight, plain, light blue, long sleeved t-shirt.

"Yeah I can see that," he replied as he looked her up and down. She was absolutely soaked from head to toe and she pushed her wet hair out of her face. "I meant what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that everything that you said was true."

"I know," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well I have such a friggin' thing for you and I don't know why." He simply stared at her in shock so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him intensely.

When she pulled back he still stared at her in shock before he finally spoke breathlessly, "Are you finished with the boyfriend?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's an ass."

He smiled at her before he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He felt her shiver in his arms and he quickly pulled back. "Oh I'm sorry, you must be freezing."

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah I'm a little cold."

He took her hand in his. "Come on I can give you something of mine to wear."

He led her away from the door and out of the large, spotless kitchen. They walked through the beautiful living room and down a long hallway. She noticed three closed doors as they reached the black, hardwood stairwell. He had a huge, gorgeous, loft apartment and it got even more incredible when they reached the top of the stairs and entered his bedroom. It was large with a king sized bed with black, silk sheets, a tall, oak wardrobe, two dressers, and a fireplace. There was an open door on the left wall and she assumed that it led to his private bathroom.

"Reid your apartment is incredible," she stated amazed.

He smiled as he walked over to the dresser under his window and pulled out one of the drawers. He removed his old, Stanford, hooded sweater and walked back towards her. "Here you go, it's pretty baggy and it's probably the warmest thing I have."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You can change in my bathroom," he said as he tilted his head towards the open door.

She smiled at him again before she walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind her. His bathroom was almost as large as his bedroom and it was freakishly clean. There was a stand-up shower across from the bathroom vanity, and there was a large corner bathtub on the other side of the room. The possibility of Dr. Spencer Reid taking baths peaked her curiosity. She resisted the temptation to open his drawers and instead, quickly removed her wet clothes and put on Reid's sweater. She giggled as he was right, it was baggy, and it was just above her knees.

When she walked out of the bathroom, he could have sworn that his eyes had popped out of his head. Her legs seemed to go on forever. She smiled and laughed as she hugged herself. "I feel all warm now and it smells like you."

He stepped up to her and smiled. "And what do I smell like?"

"Its good," she replied quietly.

He tentatively placed his big hands on her sides. "So you like the apartment?" She nodded. "Enough to stay here?"

She raised a worried eyebrow. "Reid I dunno if…"

He cut her off, "I don't mean that we're now a couple…not that I'm saying that…so we should live together. I'm saying that you're a friend who's living in a hotel and just so happens to have a friend with a very nice guestroom."

"I dunno," she spoke hesitantly, "it might get a little awkward because first of all, I want to date you," she smiled brightly as she played with the collar of his dress shirt. "And I'm taking your advice about changing my ways which means that I want to take things really slow with you."

He returned her smile. "I'd like that but the guestroom is downstairs and there's a bathroom downstairs, we'd be a whole floor apart. And my office has a treadmill in it, and I have a really full kitchen, and a big screen TV, and a lot of books." He laughed lightly, "I'm giving a fairly decent sales pitch here."

She laughed, "Yes you are."

"So will you stay?" He asked, putting on his very best pout.

She nodded. "Okay, soo will I get my stuff tonight or tomorrow?"

"Umm wait until I get home from work tomorrow so that I can help you." She nodded and ran her small hands down his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I realized today that since I was shot, I haven't slept through the night," she paused, "except for the nights that I slept with you. So can I sleep with you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah of course."

"What do you sleep in?" She asked curiously.

"Since we're taking it slow, pyjama pants and a t-shirt."

She smiled at him. "Sweet answer."

Reid went to the washroom to change his pants and when he returned he proceeded to turn down the covers of the bed. He crawled into bed and lay down on his back. She crawled in beside him and took a moment to bask in the comfort of the silk sheets before she snuggled into his body. He smiled to himself as she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5 – The Living Arrangement**

Elle slept peacefully through the night once again and Reid went to work the next morning. While he was gone she decided to get acquainted with his apartment without being too nosey and when he returned from Quantico they ate Chinese takeout for dinner and then went to her hotel room and gathered her things.

She was unpacking her suitcases and putting her clothes in the dresser of the guestroom when Reid appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he said smiling, "unpacked yet?"

"Yeah basically."

He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked hopefully.

"Like watch a movie like a date?" She asked anxiously and with her back to him.

"Yeah unless you just want it to be like when we watched movies in your hotel room."

She turned around and shook her head. "No, I'd like a date."

He smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll meet you in the living room in an hour."

She smiled back at him. "Can't wait."

As soon as he left and went upstairs, she began to nervously get ready. She showered and straightened her long, dark hair before she struggled to settle on an outfit. She cursed on the atrocious scar on her chest as she looked through her tops. She finally decided on a pair of new, blue jeans and a tight, red blouse. She played with the shirt until she had one button left undone and accomplished her goal of the scar remaining unseen. She checked herself in the mirror before she took a deep breath and excited the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Reid was just as worried upstairs. He showered, shaved, applied cologne, and combed his hair. He put on a pair of plain, black, cotton boxers and over it his favourite pair of beige cords and a simple, white dress shirt and a tie that matched his pants. He hurried downstairs and into the kitchen.

He had just pulled a dish of nachos out of the oven when Elle entered the kitchen. "You're cooking?" She asked smiling.

He laughed as he walked past her wearing a pair of oven mitts and carrying the hot dish into the living room. He laid it down on the coffee table and turned back towards her. "You can take a seat on the couch, I'll get our drinks."

"Thank you," she replied smiling. She took a seat on his sofa and let out a contented sigh. "Oh my God Reid, this is the most comfortable couch that I've ever been on." He laughed loudly as he reappeared in the living room carrying two beers. "Thanks," she said as she accepted one. "I didn't know that you drink," she smirked.

He smiled shyly as he sat down beside her. "I'm full of surprises." He turned towards her. "I'm sorry; I didn't say earlier how gorgeous you look."

She blushed. "Thank you and you look very handsome." She inched closer towards him. "And you smell really good."

He laughed lightly, "So do you."

By the way that they were looking into each other's eyes, he would have said that they were going to kiss again but instead she smiled at him and got up off of the couch. She walked across to the entertainment center and bent down to retrieve the remotes for the TV and DVD player. As she did so, her jeans moved ever so slightly down her hips and her blouse road up just enough to reveal the top of a black thong. His body temperature rose and blood rushed to places that he wished it wouldn't. He looked away and tried to act like he was not paying attention when she turned around and moved back towards the couch.

She passed him the remotes and he flicked on the TV and started the movie. He had picked out 'Star Wars' because it was one of his favourites and she had previously said that she had never seen it before but she would like to.

They watched the movie in silence and since she knew that he was too shy and too much of a gentleman to make a move she cuddled into him and said quietly, "Put your arm around me."

He timidly fulfilled her request and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. She smiled as she leaned her weight against him and covered his right hand with hers which was resting on his knee. His hand began to tremble under hers so she rubbed his skin soothingly.

"Why so nervous?" She asked whispering. "It's not like we're gonna do anything."

He looked down at her and blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't been with a girl in a while and I didn't like any of them half as much as I like you."

She smiled and shifted so that she sat up straight. She placed a hand on the side of his face and assertively claimed his mouth. She pushed him back onto the couch until she was lying completely on top of him. They kissed passionately with their tongues battling and their bodies pressed against each other.

He pulled back only when they both needed air and laughed lightly. "I thought that we weren't going to do anything." She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. She moved and sat across from the couch on the coffee table. He sat up and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that we should…"

She cut him off, "No, you're right. I'm trying to go slow," she said almost to herself. She reached across and wiped the side of his mouth with her thumb. "You have a lipstick smudge," she laughed.

He blushed and gestured back towards the couch. "Come on; let's get back to watching the movie."

-----------------------

Elle woke up alone in Reid's bed, he must have already left for work and decided not to wake her. They have been dating and living together for almost two months now without anybody knowing but he had made her stick to her statement about taking things slow. Almost too slow, she thought, two months and they hadn't done more than make out on his couch. When she suggested going a step further than just kissing he blushed and gave her a shy look as if to say that he wasn't ready.

Reid surprised her by appearing in the bedroom. "What are you still doing here?" She asked confused.

He smiled as he hopped on the bed. "Hotch called earlier and said that we don't have to come in today, he has a meeting."

"Ohhh," she replied. She leaned in and kissed him. "I like having you home." The BAU had had two long cases in a row and he had been home for only one day in two weeks. She continued to kiss him affectionately. "Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah of course."

"Then show me," she spoke in his ear breathlessly as she ran her hands through his soft, brown hair.

"Elle I…" he started apprehensively but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I think that you talk too much sometimes," she stated smirking. He blushed as she placed her hands on the bottom of his t-shirt, she hadn't even seen him shirtless, and she sighed heavily. "You don't want to."

His eyes widened. "No I do! Its just that I'm afraid that it'll ruin it, we're really happy as is and I don't want to jeopardize that."

She leaned in and kissed him again. "It won't ruin it, it will make it better." She laughed lightly, "I've never gone out with a guy who has been patient enough to just kiss for two months."

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Well I really like and respect you remember?" He asked smirking.

She gave him a small nod. "Yeah I remember," she answered quietly.

"And even though you haven't said it, I know that you're a little self-conscious about your scar."

"Well yeah, it's this big, hideous mark across my chest so naturally I don't want you to see it."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Nothing about you is hideous."

"You're just sweet." She kissed him again and then pulled back and lay back down on the bed. "Its only nine o'clock I'm going back to sleep."

He laughed at her but he lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She embraced this and moved until her back was pressed against his chest. She took his hand and guided it under her shirt.

"Elle," he protested quietly in her ear.

She turned her neck to look at him. "Shhh," she kissed him softly on the lips. "We're moving to second base."

She let go of his hand, expecting him to take it out from in under her t-shirt but instead he moved it around to her back and unhooked her bra.

-----------------------

They both lay on his bed with nothing more than just his black, silk sheets covering their bodies. They lay together without uttering a word, each simply listening to the other breathe for the time being. It was certainly not their intention to become intimate this morning. They had started at second base, moved slowly to third, and then they were both aching to cross home plate. It was long; they must have made love for close to a half an hour.

He was experienced, she never would have guessed, and he was gentle. No man had ever invoked feelings in her like the ones he had. His lean body was stunning under all the clothes he wore and she was still aroused as she lay next to him. And she had had the same effect on him. He genuinely thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He had reassured her that he didn't need any physical pleasure to care about her but he had wanted her terribly for a long time. They had both enjoyed every second of it.

Elle was the one to speak first as she cuddled into him and rested her head on his surprisingly muscular chest. "Oh Spencer," she said quietly. He ran his hand through her long hair as he smiled; earlier this morning was the first time that she called him by his first name. She planted a soft kiss on his bare, left peck. "That was unbelievable." She ran her hand down his torso, lightly scratching with her fingernails, adding to the marks that were already on his back. She wrapped the thinnest bed sheet around her frame and sat up in the bed. She looked down at him worriedly, "You're not saying anything."

He smiled as he sat up next to her. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing," he assured her as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You leave me speechless," he explained with a smirk on his face. She blushed and glanced down to see him gently running his fingers along her evidence of surgery. She shied away but he smiled and lifted her head so that they were eye level. "Don't, you're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed tenderly along her scar. "I want to make it better," he confessed quietly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and they kissed passionately as she fell back onto the bed with him on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also, some direct lines are taken from "P911" and they aren't mine either. :)**

**Chapter 6 – The New State of Things**

"Reid my computer is being annoying!"

He laughed as he entered what he now referred to as _their_ bedroom and saw Elle sitting on top of the bed staring at her laptop with a frustrated look. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. "What's the problem?" He asked as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I dunno," she pouted, "fix it."

He laughed again as she passed him the computer. He laid it down on the mattress in front of him and began to type methodically. "I'm just going to run a virus scan," he stated as he pressed a series of keys before he turned his attention back to her. "It'll probably take a half an hour or so." She smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her affectionately as they both thought about the past four months.

Since they started living together, they were both happier than they had ever been. Having a fully functioning friendship, a deep, emotional connection, and an exciting sexual relationship was something that hadn't come easy to either of them before. They had each shared everything that they could possibly tell, with Reid revealing his fear of genetic schizophrenia and Elle opening up about her guilt regarding her father's death. They had fun with each other, playing games and watching movies, and they were more than compatible in the bedroom. However, they have spent four, happy months together in complete secrecy. Not a single person knows of their relationship and this was slightly concerning considering that Elle will be returning to the BAU in two weeks. Subtlety was not exactly Reid's speciality and he wasn't sure if he could hide the fact that he is absolutely crazy about her.

She stopped kissing him once she heard her cell phone ringing. "Don't get it," he said through kisses. She bit down on her bottom lip, any time her phone rang it made her anxious. He pulled back and got up off of her. "Its okay, I know that you want to get it."

She smiled at him as she sat up and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table. "Hello," she answered pleasantly.

It was a short conversation and when she hung up Reid looked at her curiously. "What was that about?"

"Oh, it was just the doctor confirming my physical," she answered simply.

He leaned in and smirked at her. "Why do you need that? I can just perform one right now."

She giggled as he began to tickle her stomach. "I gotta do a fitness test."

"Well," he continued to smirk at her. "From what I've seen," he leaned in and whispered, "and I've seen everything," she giggled loudly, "you're very fit and you have great stamina."

She giggled, "Reid stop it." She kissed him quickly before she said, "You just reminded me that I have to go for my run."

He sighed as she got up off of the bed. "Why don't you just use the treadmill downstairs?"

She laughed, "We've been through this. I like the outdoors, I like the breeze, I like the sun, I like the fresh air." She changed out of her pyjama pants and into a pair of sweat pants, and hauled a hooded sweater over her tank top. She smiled as she pulled her long hair back into a perfect ponytail. "I'll be back in an hour."

He got up off of the bed and stood in front of her. "A half an hour?"

She smiled as she grabbed her MP3 player off of the dresser. "An hour," she said finally as she kissed him softly on the lips.

-----------------------

As she had promised, she returned an hour later. She ran up over the stairs and as soon as she entered the bedroom she began to shed her clothes. "Reid," she called out. She looked around curiously as she had received no response. She shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom in just her underwear.

Reid popped out from behind the bathroom door and Elle yelped. "Jesus Reid! You scared me!" He laughed hysterically as she playfully pushed him back. "You can't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad that you didn't kick my ass."

She took a deep breath as her heart rate returned to normal. "Yeah you're lucky; I should kick your ass." She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him passionately. She pulled back slowly and pushed him aside. "Now move, I gotta shower."

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up off of the ground. She giggled and kicked but he knew that she enjoyed the attention. He smirked as he kissed the side of her face. "Want company?" He asked whispering.

She turned her neck and smirked at him. "Yeah."

She spun around in his arms once he had placed her back on the ground and pulled his t-shirt over his head. They kissed hungrily as he opened the shower door and pushed her inside. They both still had clothes on but they didn't care as he started the shower and hot water came flooding out of the shower head.

-----------------------

Elle walked back into the bedroom in her bathrobe and smiled at Reid who was lying on the bed in pyjama pants and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet so it was slicked back but she thought that it looked adorable that way. She sat down on the bed beside him and she noticed him look up at her tentatively.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she ran her hand down his chest.

"What's going to happen? With us, I mean, when you go back to work?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing," she replied slightly confused. "Things are going to stay exactly the same as they are now."

He sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody knows about us and we've been together for almost four months."

"But we decided together that it was the best thing to do, that it wasn't necessary for anybody to know…"

He cut her off, "Yeah I know but is it going to be weird now? We're going to be spending almost every minute of every day together."

She hung her head so that she didn't have to look at him. "Oh I get it now."

"Get what?" He asked worriedly as he wound his hand in her wet hair.

"That you think that it will be too much, to work and live with me," she answered quietly.

He shook his head. "No that's not what I meant. I mean that now that we're going to be working together people are going to pick up that I'm in love with you." She stared back at him. Neither of them had ever said that before and it caught her slightly off guard. He smiled at her, "You don't have to say it now."

"No, I want to because I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "So do you want to tell everybody about us?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do," he replied smiling.

She laughed, "I knew that you were going to say that." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Maybe we should wait a little while for me to ease back into work before we tell everybody?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay, that sounds fair."

She smirked as she climbed on top of him. "Fair? I didn't say anything about fair. We both know that I'm the dominant one."

He smirked back at her. "Oh please, I only let you have control half of the time, and when I do its only because you're sexy when you do it." She giggled before she leaned forward and softly bit down on his bottom lip. "Like now," he added breathlessly.

She giggled again and let him roll over so that he was on top of her.

-----------------------

Five days later, Elle awoke when she heard Reid's cell phone ringing. Her head was resting on his shoulder so she looked up at him to see that he was still sleeping peacefully. She patted his chest and whispered softly in his ear, "Baby your phone's ringing." He stirred but he did not wake. "Baby," she kissed him softly on the lips, "your phone."

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her before his senses fully returned and he heard the ringing of his phone. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone. "Reid," he answered sleepily. The conversation was short and it ended with him saying, "Yeah I'll be there."

"Work?" She asked sadly.

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah," he hopped out of bed and walked towards his dresser. "The Crimes Against Children Unit needs our help." He smiled as he felt her come up behind him and wrap her arms around his torso. He shivered as she ran her small hands up his body and grazed his nipples. He knew that it sounded lame but he could tell from her touch that she loved him so he said, "I love you too." He turned around and kissed her softly. "Go back to bed."

She obeyed him without replying and crawled under the warm bedcovers. He grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, he was reading to go to work. He had washed his face, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and was fully dressed in a pair of cords, a dress shirt, tie, and a thin, blue, button up sweater. She watched him take his glasses off of the bedside table and put them on his face. He also took his cell phone, his wallet, and FBI identification and shoved the objects in his pockets. He snapped his gun onto his belt and grabbed his messenger bag.

He took a moment to sit back on the bed. "I'll call you when I get a chance okay?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Good luck. Love you."

He kissed her quickly one last time before he got up off of the bed. "Love you too."

She smiled as she watched him walk out of the bedroom and leave for BAU Headquarters.

-----------------------

The briefing of the case that they had just taken was concluded and Reid was making his way out of the bullpen when he stopped in his tracks. He stared at the person who had just stepped out of the elevator.

Elle smirked at him. "Well if it isn't Dr. Reid."

"Elle I…" he started surprised but stopped when Hotch exited the bullpen.

He looked at Elle curiously. "I didn't think you were back 'til next week."

She looked down at the floor as she answered, "Oh, um, I got a text message, so..."

"Then it was a mistake," Hotch said sternly.

"I've been out for four months. I need to go back to work," she pleaded.

"We're going to Cleveland. Reid's going to the Crimes Against Children Division. Go with him."

"But I can…"

Hotch interrupted her, "or go home."

Hotch gave her an inflexible look before he began to walk down the hallway. Elle turned to Reid and smirked. "I'm all yours, Dr. Reid."

"I know," he replied quietly. They smiled at each other as they walked close together into the bullpen.

**The End!!! Hope ya liked it!! If ya did than drop a review:):) Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
